1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to aircraft engine assemblies. More particularly, the invention relates to an acoustic panel for integration or attachment within a nacelle of an aircraft engine assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Aircraft engine noise can be bothersome and sometimes even harmful to aircraft passengers and people living or working near airports. Passenger aircraft therefore must meet certain regulatory engine noise standards. One way to reduce aircraft engine noise is to place acoustic panels on the inside of an aircraft engine casing or nacelle. Such acoustic panels typically include one or more layers of acoustic material such as a honeycomb core and graphite epoxy skins. Acoustic panels absorb engine and fan noise and can even be tuned to match specific engine noise signatures to increase their noise absorption properties.
Existing acoustic panels are typically screwed, bolted, or otherwise fastened to an inner wall of an engine assembly nacelle. Because the screws or bolts must be screwed or driven through the acoustic layers of the acoustic panel, their heads cover the perforations on the acoustic panels and thus diminish the sound-absorbing properties of the acoustic panels.